Werid Happenings
by duobakadeathscythe
Summary: inuxship pairing-everyone is dead but miroku,inu,ship.rnshippo is a "young adult" and him and inuyasha start feeling for each other, i suck a summaries,slight yaoi chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The Lone Wolf (fox, whatever)

Foreward

Its been years since they killed Naraku. Kagome,Sango,and Kirara are all dead and Miroku has returned to the temple,vowing never to love another woman in Sango's place.Inu-yasha and Shippo are the only ones left. Shippo has become a teenager and things are starting to get a little wierd.

"Inu-yasha!" Shippo whined,"when are we going to get there?"

"I told you already!" Inu-yasha snapped,"we'll get there in 3 days, now will you please...STOP ASKING!"

"Eeep!" Shippo squeaked as Inu-yasha took a swing at his head.

"Now can we keep going, please?"

"..."

"Oh come on Shippo!" Inu-yasha yelled, "I didn't even touch you!"

"No, you didn't, but you ALMOST took my head off!"

"Whatever, crybaby."

"I am not!" Shippo shot out

"Are too! CRYBABY!"

"Stop it!" Shippo screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. for some reason, shippo didnt like Inu-yasha thinking lightly of him.

"Shippo, are you...Crying?" Inu-yasha inquiered with a slight tone of concern.

"...No...I...I just got some thing...In my eye..."

"Shippo I... I'm...Hn, lets go."

And with that, they set off.

It was soon nightfall, and they were still far from the village.

"Time for bed shippo," Inu-yasha yawned.

"Aw come on Inu-yasha, can't I just stay up and watch the stars for a little bit longer?"

"No way, if you stay up too long, its hell to wake your ass up in the morning, and we have no time to waste if we ever want to reach Kururugi village!"

"Fine." Shippo said, curling up into a ball on the ground, "Where are you going to sleep inu-yasha?"

"Where do I usually sleep?" Inu-yasha asked sarcastically before jumping into the nearest tree and letting his left leg dangle off the side of the branch.

"Good night, Shippo"

"G...Goo...Good N... Night," Shippo squeezed out through chattering teeth

"Aw, is the lttle fox cold?" Inu-yasha asked with a tilted smile on his face.

"N..No..." shivered shippo.

"Oh shut up, I know you are," Inu-yasha giggled, "Here, take this."

Inu-yasha tossed down the upper half of his kimono.

"You'll be warmer in that, if you insist on sleeping on the ground."

"Um... Thanks?" Shippo said, slipping into the, quite large, kimono.

Shippo's inner thoughts

Wait! What the hell was that? whats going on here? Inu-yasha is **never **this nice!

"Inu-yasha, is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, cause...You never share anything, so, why would you give me your coat?"

"Hey, I'm not a complete asshole!"

After Inu-yasha's exclaimation, silence gripped the night air and sleep had soon overcome the duo.

"Shippo..."

"hn..."

"Shippo?"

"hmf..."

"SHIPPO!"

"WAAAH! What! Are we being attacked!"

"No, I wanted my coat back..."

"Well you didnt have to scare the shit out of me for it."

as shippo was talking, he was standing up to return the robe to its rightful owner.

"I mean, its not like..." Shippo was starting to say as he looked up and saw Inu-yasha's bare, glistening chest.Shippo quickly thrust his face into the sleeve of the kimono he was holding to try and hide the blush that had settled on his face.

Shippo's inner thoughts

Why am I so embarassed! I mean, He's a guy, and I'm a guy, so why should it matter? Could it be? Am I... NO WAY! I'm strait, I'm strait, I'm strait! I have to be! I mean, Inu-yasha IS an attractive, handsome man, every one, no matter what gender, has to admit that, but I feel different..."

"Shippo? Are you still consious?"

Shippo felt a hand land softly on his shoulder. Shippo looked up into the smiling face of Inu-yasha.Their eyes met, shippo found himslef staring into Inu-yasha's golden eyes.He then quickly looked away, but it was too late, for a deep shade of rose settled itself upon shippo's face.

"You know shippo, your face is clashing terribly with your hair..." Inu-yasha said planting a soft kiss on shippo's cheek.

"There, now you match perfectly..."

Shippo's face had turned a bright shade of red that rivaled only his hair and Inu-yasha's kimono.

"Inu-yasha I..." was all shippo could squeez out before he was pulled to his feet.

"So can I have my hand back?" Inu-yasha asked playfully.

"Huh? Oh!" Shippo had noticed that he was holding Inu-yasha's hand rather tightly.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Shall we proceed? Fine then, On to Kururugi village!"

So did you like it? its my second fic, my first one written, just not the first posted.

if you want


	2. intermission

intermission

sorry to all of my loyal fans who keep telling me to update this story...my cpu crashed:( now i must re-write my second chapie and i

should have it ready by next saturday... mebbe... :P srry again all! dont hate me! please stay loyal, and if u do, santa clause will...

oh, shit... wrong story...sorry again and please give it ur all to keep from going insane from the lack of chappies... Koi-Uso!


	3. A gift never forgotten

Foreward

sorry it took sooooo long to update, but here it is all, my gif to all my loyal fans! may you all be blessed by (insert idol/god here)

This whole chappie is my own idea&work

disclaimer

sadly, i do not own any characters that i used in this story, i merely use them in my fictitious entries that i place on this site.so there would be no use in sueing me unless you want an old burnt out light bulb that i found in my basement! ENOUGH OF THIS USELESS CHATTER BOXING! ON WITH THE FICTION!

Ch.2- A Gift,Never Forgotten.

"Inu-yasha!" Shippo whimpered,"can we pleeease take a nap! I'm...So...Sleepy..."

"Aw man! Sippo! We just rested 3 hours ago!"

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha, just one more stop...then...I'll have the energy...to...keep..."

"Shippo...you were saying?" Inu said, cocking his head to one side.

But it was too late, shippo was out cold

"Oh well, If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Inu-yasha mumbled as he too fell silently into a coma-like state.Shippo awoke from his nap roughly an hour later.And of course, Inu was still snoring.

"Now's my chance!" Shippo thought, staring with a sinister smile at the snoozing hanyou's hair.

"I've waited for this day, practically my whole life! Now's my chance to...to...play with his hair!"

Shippo silently crawed over to Inu-yasha, sitting down, right above his head.

"Got it!" shippo whispered to himself.

Shippo pawed around Inu's head till he found the three handfulls of hair, just perfect enough for a braid.After a few minutes, shippo's task was completed, inu-yasha now had a long braid that was entwined within shippo's fingers.

"Now, what could I use to tie this off?" shippo said, looking around for a bit of string or something of it's likeness.

"Ah! Got it!" shippo said, pulling the blue ribbon out of his hair with one swift tug.

"Over...Under...Through the hole...and...got it!" shippo said, raising his hands above his head.

"Whew!" Shippo let out a sigh of releif since he had accomplished what he had set out to do.

"Now...to admire my masterpiece!" shippo said as he stood up & walked back a few steps in order to see what he had done.

"Wow! He looks pretty cute with my bow on..." shippo was staring into the beautiful hanyou's face for quite a while before being snapped back into the real world by a sound that he had feared to hear since he had started with inu's hair, inu-yasha was waking up! shippo had to think fast, he jumped into the same spot he was laying when he woke up. when he laid hiw head on the ground, to further the camoflauge, he was suddenly overcome by a heavy feeling, like,he couldn't move.All he could do was think.

Shippo's Thoughts

Whew that was close. Oh shit! My ribbon! I left my ribbon in his hair!...in his...beutiful, silvery hair...Oh and his abnormally handsome face...with those perfct golden eyes, and those lucious red lips...and his perfect, chisled body, with that hot, tight bu...WOA! What am I saying?

_Oh shut up, you know you have the hots for him, he's beutiful ! _

Shippo's inner voice was right, he was attracted to inu-yasha, no, it wansn't mere attraction, it was...love! Thats it! He was in love with Inu-yasha! shippo felt as if his emotions were riht ,almost like his heart knew that inuyasha felt the same way!

Main Story

Shippo recovered from his long reain of thought, but only to fall back into a deep slumber. shippo awoke some hours later, wondering what had happened. shippo could hear a faint sigh, he looked only to find that inuyasha was awake, and staring at the ribbon that shippo had left in his hair! And...was he...smiling! Inu looked up, and their eyes met. staring deep into the other's soul, searching for what the other was thinking. finall, inu broke the silence.

"Um...is this...yours shippo?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of apathy in his voice.

"Yeah, you guessed right..." shippo said, "I...I just wanted...I mean...I didn't mean to leave it in your hair, I just wanted to see how cute you would look with it in your beutiful, silvery hair..."

"Well..." said Inu, "I think it looks cuter on you..." Inu's statement was countered by shippo's shocked expression.

"Yea, that's right, I said that you're cuter with it in your hair..."

"Inu...Yasha..." said the astonished little kit as he stepped towards inu & threw his arms around the beutiful hanyou ,j praying not to be pushed away. shippo's hoped were realized, when insterd of being repelled, his hug was further deepened by Inu returnig the embrace. shippo felt tears well up in his eyes as he buried his face into the crook of inu's neck.

"I never...want to...let you go, Inu..."shippo cried.

"Don't worry, shippo...you will never have to..." Inu said, planting a soft kiss on top of the teary-eyed kit's head.

"I..I love you, Inuyasha..."Shippo said, looking up into the eyes of his love.Inu's only response was placing a soft hand on the side of shippo's face and saying,"I'll always be yours, and you, mine...my sweet little koibito..."

"Here, get on my back, I'll get us to the village inn..."

"Um...Okay" replied shippo, climbing onto Inu's back. And with that, they were off. Some where during the trek to the inn, shippo fell asleep. Inu arrived at the tanabata inn and rented them a room for the night. As inu stepped through the rice-paper door to their room, he plopped shippo down on the large bed, and whent to sleep himself. The next morning, he found himself laying on Inu's arm. Shippo got up slowly to avoid frem waking the sleeping hanyou. shippo then left to the store with the remaining money he found on the bedside table.shippo purchased a fishing pole & a bag of bait and trudged down to the river.

"Wow!" shippo yelled at the sight of all the fish that he saw swimming around under the ripples of the crystal-clear water. After a few hours of fishing, shippo returned to the inn with a net, full of fish.

"Inuyasha will really love this!" shippo said, pushing open the rice-paper door to their room. when shippo stepped inside, he noticed that inu was srill asleep. He ws probably tired from the long walk to the inn last night.shippo couldn't help but to stare at inu's face & long silky hair. shippo then started the fire to cook the fish, and as he looked back at inu, he noticed that he was awake , still lying down, staring at the kit. shippo smile and said, "G'mornig Inu, did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Hai," Inu said, "(1) Nonju?"

"Oh, no reason, just wondering."

Inu stood up and made his way to shippo and the cooked fish.

(2)"Kinou mo kimi no yume o mita no, shippo" inuyasha said, yawning widely.

"Oh?" shippo questioned

"Yea, you were even cute then..." inuyasha said with a small crooked smile, "so, it looks as though you've been up for a while, ne?"

"I have Inu!" shippo said happily, since the strapping hanyou noticed how hard he had worked, "I made this meal just for you, inu."

"Well, um...thank you," Inu blushed, " that was really nice of you, shippo."

"What are you waiting for Inu? Dig in!"

"Okay shippo, but after this, I have a surprise for you...'Kay?"

"You do? Yay! I cant' wait!" exclaimed shippo. After breakfast, just likethe hanyu promised, inu took shippo into the next room where his gift was waiting.

"I can't wait to see what it is!" said shippo. bouncing up and down with hoy and suspense.

"I got thes from a friend," Inuyasha said, pulling out a small flat sqare from under the tatami floor mat.

"What is it inu?"

"Just open it (3) Baka!" joked inu

As shippo tore off the wrapping paper, he saw a face that he hadn't seen since he was born. It was...his mother...

"Buh...but...but how did you know what she looked like?" Shippo said, still staring at the little painting.

"I didn't, but my friend...Kento...did." Inuyasha said, "Last night, he saw me carrying you into town, and he recognized your ribbon...and he remembered that he had done this painting years ago, and I had him find it just for you..."

"Inu...I...don't know...what to say..." shippo whispered in an astounded voice, "I love it...I...love...you!" shippo said as he again buried his face into the crook of Inuyasha's neck, as tears of joy, love, and sorrow began pouring down his face. And Inu couldn't help but cry too from seeing how happy he had made his little Koibito.

OWARI: well? how did you like it? THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER! Yea, I guess 1 or 2 parts were a little corny, but waht do you expect?I'm 14. if i get enough reviews, I'll post the next chappie.

sorry if i spelled "koibito" wrong, i'm not so good riting japanese... sorry

1Why?

2I dreamed about you, shippo

3Stupid/silly

Those R just rough translations...


End file.
